Treachery
by Thanatos Angelos Girl
Summary: "For she is a Rosier through and through; certainly not a Black." Druella/Abraxas


**Treachery**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own HP. The quote in the beginning belongs to the TV show Revenge.**_

_**A/N: This is for the Revenge competition. Please R and R everyone, especially if you favorite. **_

_"There is an old saying about those who cannot remember the past being condemned to repeat it, but those of us who refuse to forget the past are condemned to relive it. The past is a tricky thing, sometimes it's etched in stone and other times is rendered in soft memories but if you meddle too long in deep, dark things, who knows what monsters you'll awaken."_

Druella knows it's wrong to think about steel eyes and platinum hair as she walks into the party with her husband. Druella is well aware that as a blushing, new bride she should be thinking about onyx eyes and ebony hair. Druella should be reveling in the closeness of her new husband, Cygnus Black and marveling in the way her new name sounds. Druella Black should do and shouldn't do many things but sometimes temptation is too high to resist and cold loyalty is too hard to maintain. It's hard to be loyal to a man that doesn't love you. It's hard to not shiver from Cygnus' cold touch and embrace.

He's not Abraxas. Cygnus could never be Abraxas in any way, shape, or form. Druella shouldn't want Cygnus to be Abraxas, but she does. She wants Cygnus to have a twinkle in his eyes, to have warmth in his veins, or just to simply smile at her. Yet her new husband seems cold, distant, and lost in his own mind and memories. Cygnus can laugh and keep a conversation going, but only to others; now that Druella is his wife, he doesn't have to pretend to be the charming Black he should be. Cygnus is ice and Druella feels so cold being around him for so long, especially when she remembers the passion she had that one night with the fiery Abraxas.

Druella can't stop the memories flooding her mind when she sees Abraxas across the room with Elizabeth, his new wife. Druella remembers heated and intense kisses that seemed, in that moment, to brand her skin and the way her name sounded on Abraxas' mesmerizing lips. Druella can't help but think about those memories, as she has every night since then. Those lullabies of memories that send her to bed at night are so beautiful and enchanting.

Druella can feel her mask of immaculate happiness crack and she knows that if anyone cared enough to look into her eyes they would see the painful longing there. She's also sure that people could see the envy she has for Elizabeth. To be married to her dear Abraxas would be all she could ever want. She wouldn't want another thing if she had him. In that moment, so long ago, that formed such soft and sweet memories, Druella had been the happiest she had ever been since her parents announced she would marry Cygnus.

Druella wishes she could feel ashamed and wrong for her adulterous thoughts – and the even more wrongful need to betray her husband again – but she can't. Maybe she's a monster for that, but she's not sorry for her treachery. The past is etched in stone and etched in her mind and she can't shake it. She won't try to bury or forget what she did with the man she loved, her Abraxas. And she knows she will be condemned to repeat it because of that, yet she doesn't give a damn.

Abraxas locks his warm silver eyes on hers and smiles and her insides melt. Druella wonders if her knees are going to shake - or already are - like in those clichéd romance stories, that as a girl in Hogwarts she used to read. Druella would betray Cygnus again and again if Abraxas wanted her to. That moment in the past, and the cat and mouse game they played for months, has awakened a monster in Druella. A monster that just _lusts_ and _craves_ for the Malfoy man.

However, her monster is chained and beaten in her body as she waits and waits for the time where Abraxas and her can meet again and resume the illicit affair - because she knows a next time is guaranteed between the two. Druella has to be a good bride now, though, for everyone in the room, because scandal is the last thing her family needs now.

Cygnus breaks her thoughts as he pulls her chair out and Druella thanks him quietly and politely. As she looks around at the marvelous decorations and lavish settings around her, Druella knows she is going to hell.

How could she not when she is thinking of a lover moments after she was wedded to another man? This is Druella and Cygnus' wedding reception after all. And who she wants the most, the most forbidden gift she could dream of receiving, and thinks the most about throughout that night (despite the honeymoon antics) is even more wicked, even more wrong, because today is supposed to be her wedding day. Today marks Druella's new life as Cygnus' wife (and lover of Abraxas Malfoy).

However, Druella was raised as a Rosier and the family motto rings in her head.

_If you're going to do anything, do it to the best of your capabilities._

So Druella will do just that and be the face of treachery. For she is a Rosier through and through; _certainly_ not a Black.

(Though she would love to be a Malfoy.)


End file.
